The Man, The Mouse and The Martian
by FromHellWithLove
Summary: A father with a terrible secret crosses paths with Charley and the bros, unfortunately this may only be the beginning...
1. The Gun

Biker mice from Mars

Chapter 1

Dr Mathew Donway cast a glance over his shoulder, no matter what he did he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. The 'car sales man' looked him over "Yo chill man aint no one got the drop on Mad Mayhem."

Donway turned back to the wannabe gangster, "hay you got what I need or not?"

"YahYah mon I got you covered" Mayhem led him over to a rust covered Toyota "She works ok, and she's legal. Yah might wanna get her checked over before ya leave the city."

"This, is it?" Donway looked appalled

Mayhem laughed "don insult her yet" taking out a hand gun and waving it calming in Donways face "you aint seen what she comes wi'd yet" Donway stared at him emotionless "ya wan'ed somfin legal and somfin not. Take it or leave it mon"

Without breaking eye contact Donway pulled a brown envelope from inside. He couldn't stop the slight tremor in his hand nor the sweat on his forehead. Mayhem chuckled taking the envelope. He glanced inside then passed it to another 'sales man' Donway hadn't see approach. "Whys a nice up town man like you doin' a deal like dis anyway?"

Donways expression instantly darkened "none of your concern" he hissed taking the gun and giving it an experimental wave.

"Woah chill mon we aint got no beef" Mayhem said raising his hands jokingly.

"Keys?" Donway asked

"In the car, ammo in the glove compartment so no speedin'. And no grassin' neva" Mayhem jerked his chin towards a group of lads his age, all in the same gangster get up. Some made a show of flexing their arms and cracking their knuckles. Donway got the message loud and clear.

"Don't worry" he said "you don't know me and I don't know you," the car spluttered before starting, then Donway was off in a cloud of smoke.

What the hell am I doing? Donway wondered purposely taking the backroads, pulling over once to hide the gun and ammo in his briefcase. The car was a total wreck, the gears were sticky, breaks slow and he wouldn't be surprised if the dash board lights had been painted over. The engine growled angrily a few sparks spat out the back.

Turning down another empty road Donway sighed the things you do to protect the ones you love Donway had always thought himself as a man of good morals. A man who valued life and family. Lost in thought, he wondered how he had been driven so far. What drives a good man to buy a gun?

He almost missed the flashing lights behind him. Swearing he pulled over. Taking deep breaths, he wiped his brow on his sleeve and did his best to look calm. The police officer stepped out in to the grey streets and slowly walked towards him.

"Good afternoon sir," he greeted Donway "do you know why I've pulled you over?"

I can guess "no sir" Donway said innocently

"Your left break light isn't working sir" the officer said in a bored voice

"Oh" Donway smiled "that yes I'm literally on my way to get it fixed"

"Licence registration and insurance please sir" the officer said in the same bored tone

Donways blood ran cold "of course one moment" he opened the glove compartment taking out the registration document. "here's the registration" he passed it through the window, using the officer's momentary distraction Donway opened his brief case a crack, and slid out his licence and insurance details. "and here's the rest"

The officer looked them over glancing at Donway every now and then. "All seems to be in order sir, may I suggest The Last Chance Garage, just take a left at the end of this road and it's the only building currently still standing." The officer handed the documents back to Donway. "Have a nice day Mr Fredrickson"

Donway waited until the police car had vanished before he started the car again, praying it would go as the engine coughed and wined. After 5 attempts, it started. Donway took the officers advice and pulled into The Last Chance not a minute later. Suddenly feeling very tired. He got out the car and rang the bell on the desk.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help?" The cheery brunet smiled while wiping her hands on an oily rag and moving to stand behind the counter.

"I need my car fixed asap," Donway said "I think she's overheating."

Charley glanced past him at the Toyota sitting on the pavement, smoke was coming out of the bonnet she frowned, the car looked like it should have been scrapped ages ago.

"Of course I'll look her over, can I just take a few details?" Charley smiled, Donway nodded. "your name, contact number, make and model of the car"

Donway pulled a disposable phone out of his pocket "lost my old one" he said giving her a charming smile, he held out the phone so charley could write down the number. "And the names Donway, Dr Donway, as for the car. I can tell you it's a Toyota that once was blue."

Charley gave a small chuckle, looking Donway over. He didn't seem the type to drive an old rust bucket; his tailored suit was probably worth more than the car; his black hair was cut smartly only a little dishevelled. Charley guessed by the pulled down tie and undone top button that the man had had a long day, leaning forward slightly she got a quick glimpse of his shoes. Smart shiny black with no scuffs or signs of wear. His whole body shouted importance, his charming smile and the way he held himself made Charley think more lawyer than doctor.

"well I've had a cancellation this afternoon, so you're in luck. But I can't promise when she'll be ready." Charley saw his face fall slightly.

"Miss…." Donway began

"Davidson, Charley Davidson"

"Miss Davidson, I needed this car on the road yesterday" Donway flashed another dashing smile and winked making Charley go weak at the knees "if you can give the old girl all your attention I'm sure she'll take a shine to you." He lifted his brief case onto the desk, "and I'm certain all costs can be covered, including your over time" he opened the case carefully keeping its contents hidden "cash ok?"

* * *

"So you just agreed to spend all night fixing this guy's car?" Modo said, bringing Charley her 3rd cup of coffee.

He was a nice charming guy, who looked like he had had a rough day" Charley replied still tinkering under the car. "Damn it, another hole" Charley rolled out, taking Modos hand he pulled her up "and between you and me Big Guy it was nice to flirt with another human for a change" she took the cup. "No offence" Modo just smiled and followed her over to Throttle. "Throttle can you find a whole new exhaust system that will be delivered tomorrow"

"That would be today Charley girl" Throttle replied picking up the phone yet again to call for parts.

Charley glanced at the clock 00:31 "only just" she called back "Modo why don't you go back to the score board? I'll send Throttle as soon as we've ordered the parts. No point us all loosing sleep"

"It's no problem Charley ma'am" he replied with a smile "besides I can't help but be a bit curious myself" he added jerking his thumb at Vincent.

Ever since Vinnie had heard Charley had let slip a man had charmed her to bringing life to a dead car, he had been scouring the CCTV tapes for a glimpse of his face. Dark mutterings had constantly come from the back office for the past hour as Vinnie fast forwarded through tape after tape.

"It was nothing like that, he just looked like he needed a break" Charley sipped her coffee "he called for a taxi to the hospital straight after we got his car in." she made her way over to throttle and leant against the desk

"So he's a Doctor" Throttle said glancing at her notes. "Should we be concerned?"

"It's not like that, I mean sure he's charming. But I'm in need of new clients and if all goes well with Dr Donway then maybe I'll get some more business. We all know I need it"

The mice looked around the garage guiltily. Large cracks and holes littered the walls thanks to their rough housing. A building inspector would have a field day. Donway however had handed over enough cash to fix his car twice, or so they had thought as the list of things wrong with the car increased Throttle had become more and more chummy with the warehouse staff who had agreed to stay very late to make sure all the parts where shipped. "Right so Theodore wants to know if he can go home yet Charley Girl."

"I'm going to give her one more once over then yes." Charley replied "with a hero's status"

"Hay Bros! Bros I found him." Vinnie whooped doing a back flip into the garage. Charley rolled back under the car while the bros all filtered into the back office. The small room barely fit all three of them in. "See there! There he is!" Vinnie jabbed a finger at the screen.

"Alright easy hot shot" Throttle said grabbing Vinnies head and pushing it out the way "let us all see."

True to Charley's word he had arrived late in the day, dark eyes and dark hair he walked with what could only be described as tired elegance. Charleys reaction to him was obvious, she tucked her hair behind one ear leaning forward gave the good doctor a glimpse of her cleavage. Charley could hear from under the car bonnet the wolf whistles and "chill Vinnie" cries from the back office.

Until all went quiet, a little too quiet for Charleys liking. Suddenly she was yanked out from under the car by a very concerned Throttle, behind him a worried Modo was calming an anger Vinnie.

"Charley at any point did this guy give you bad vibes?" Throttle asked his voice scarily calm

"no why? What's going on?"

"There was a gun in his briefcase Charley" Throttle said "A loaded gun."


	2. The Girl

Chapter 2

It was early afternoon when Charley called Donway; despite her best efforts she couldn't get all the needed parts. Since the discovery of the gun in the briefcase the bros had gone straight to defcon one, her living room transformed to a war room plans littered the floor. Charley wasn't even sure where they had gotten their hands on The Last Chance's blue prints.

No answer.

Charley sighed and left a voice message. She had closed the shop today so she had the best chance of finishing Dr Donways car.

"No luck ay Charley-girl?" Throttle asked Charley shook her head,

"Nope" she still had her reservations whether all the plans were necessary, Donway had not threatened her yet. Charley had been around enough trigger-happy goons the past few weeks to know a dangerous man, Donway just didn't seem to fit. He had been kind, even helped push the old Toyota into the garage.

"Well no problems doll face. We got all areas covered." Vinnie chimed in buffing his nails on his fur, "all we gotta do is fix a few cameras"

Unfortunately, Dr Donway chose that moment to knock on the door, "uh oh" Modo muttered as Charley pushed them all into the tiny back office.

"Be right with you Dr Donway" Charley called using all her weight to shut the office door, she could still hear the mice complaining about lack of space and planning. Rolling her sleeves up she walked calmly to the door, hearing the CCTV camera strain to keep her in view, unfortunately this door wasn't covered, by that camera which covered the desk. Sliding the dead bolts down and opening the door.

Whatever she had expected, with no help from the guys filling her head with worst case scenarios; Donway calmly walked in with a young child in his arms was not on the list. Judging from the pink bow on the boots it was a girl. Donway pulled her hood further over her head, the hand which wasn't supporting her weight was covering her face, pushing her head to look away from Charley.

Today Donway looked shifty, Charley considered he might be in the middle of a messy custody battle. "Dr Donway" she started "I've been trying to get hold of you-"

"Couldn't answer the phone. Is the car ready?" Donway interrupted his eyes flicking to the windows.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about; some parts weren't delivered. Tomorrow she'll be ready"

"We don't have until tomorrow!" Charley jumped at Donway's shout. There was a loud thump from the back office. "Who's there!" Donway had a wild look in his eye but his hands hadn't moved from the girl in his arms "What are you hiding Miss Davidson!" his voice was getting louder. He shook slightly his blood pressure rising, his face going red showing off 4 scratch marks on his cheek. Someone with long nails had slapped him. Charley's insitincs kicked in grabbing a wrench ready to shout for back up. When the girls face moved and she whispered something to Donway, a small hand reached out and rested on his cheek. All anger faded from Donway's eyes and defeat crossed his face as he looked around the shop. Only his car was there, several boxes of parts lay about. All marked next or same day.

Donway took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry for my outburst, it's been a stressful week."

Charley slowly loosened her grip on the wrench "it's OK Dr Donway."

"Matthew, please" he said with a smile which still held some of yesterday's charm. "This is my daughter Mercy." he finally moved his hand allowing her to move her head.

Charley was careful not to show shock at the young girls two black eyes. Mercy smiled wide and brightly despite the large split in the middle of her lower lip. "Hello there" Charley greeted offering her a hand, Mercy shyly took it. Her hand was tiny compared to Charley's and cold, Mercy quickly pulled away, going shy she hid her face in Matthew's shoulder.

"She's sweet. How old is she?" Charley asked Donway who bounced Mercy slightly.

"You going to tell Miss Charley how old you are" he cooed

Mercy looked around sucking her thumb, the shook her head again and retuned to hiding "No?" Donway cooed again "gone shy?" he beamed and turned back to Charley

"She's 3."

"And a half" Mercy chimed in.

Donway chuckled "And a half" glancing around Donway spotted some old toys Charley kept in her waiting room for the mum of two who had her car serviced every few months. "look sunshine, you getting heavy so why don't you go play over there, where I can see you. And Miss Davidson and I shall see about a car, OK?" Mercy nodded then giggled as Donway placed a kiss on her cheek.

Once on the ground Mercy scurried to the toys. Charley had a twinge of guilt, most of them were broken and all were second hand. She led Donway over to the desk to go over his options.

* * *

The mice in the back office breathed a sigh of relief when Charley stepped into view followed by Donway. She looked fine and calm but that didn't stop Vinnie's angry mutterings of "if that jerk-face so much as touches Charley I'm gunna break through this wall and" he slammed his fist into his other hand. Throttle and Modo rolled their eyes but couldn't help but share his opinion. As they watched Charley went through all the parts on a sheet of paper, pointing to the ones missing. The fact Donway kept glancing to the corner did nothing to calm the mice.

* * *

"So that's the problem Matthew" Charley explained "she won't go without this part and it won't arrive until tomorrow"

Donway took a deep breath, leaning on the desk he held his head in his hands deep in thought. Months of planning and he falls at the last hurdle. His mind ran though several options trying for an answer when his mobile ran.

Donway excused himself pulling out a well-used smart phone "Hello"

"Where are you!" came a shrill woman's voice.

Thinking on his feet "still at the hospital" he replied praying she hadn't followed him.

"Why? what test are they running now?"

"She had a bad night apparently" Donway responded, one eye on Charley who had moved over to play with Mercy, a desperate idea forming in his mind "Looks like she'll need to stay in another night."

"Oh dear," the woman said doing a very good impression of a worried mother, but Donway knew her too well.

"Look I'll be home within the hour, how about we take this chance to go out for dinner?"

"Can I choose the restaurant?" she replied eagerly

"Of course you can my dove"

"It's been years since you called me that" she said wistfully "not since" she stopped with a growl.

"How about you text me the details and I'll get a table. Then lay out something for me, and we'll have a night on the town like we used too" Donway knew his wife would jump at the chance.

"Sounds like I'm dreaming" she said "See you soon, Love you"

"Love you too" Donway hung up relief flooding him, but he still had one more thing to do if he was to pull this off. He quietly watched Mercy laugh with Charley; she was a natural with her.

Taking yet another deep breath he called her over.

"Have you found a place to stay?" Charley said innocently having heard the whole conversation.

"Miss Davidson," he struggled to say the words his eyes drifted to Mercy "you're a very clever and caring woman," he began "you remind me of my wife" Donway inwardly groaned _way to charm a woman Mat_ "or at least how she used to be" Charley looked at him confused, it occurred to her Donway was having a very hard time thinking of a to explain something "Look" he continued "I'll cut to the chase; I need you to watch Mercy tonight," surprisingly to Donway Charley was silent, he looked back to her.

She had a half smile, giving him and look that said 'you better have a very good reason mister.' Donway held her gaze for a long time before crumbling "she tried to kill her" he whispered tears coming to his eyes.

Charley gasped her hand coming to her mouth. She looked at little Mercy playing happily.

"My wife's ill, but no one believes me. A few days ago, I was in the kitchen; I heard mercy scream then a thud." he shivered at the memory "Mercy was at the bottom of the stair, not moving. My wife at the top... she had this smile... she scares me to death." he confessed wiping the tears away. "I should have seen it coming"

Charley was in shock, she believed Donway. Mercy's injuries alone were proof.

"I just need one more night, I've got a place across the country, a new identity, a new life. My mother's there waiting for us" he began to ramble "everything was perfect except the bloody car, anyway I've convinced my wife Mercy's still in the hospital. Once the cars ready we're gone, I can pay you, we'll be-"

"I'll do it" Charley cut off his rant,

Donway almost kissed her "Thank you" he said again and again and again.

Smiling he made his way over to Mercy.

"Hay sunshine," Mercy stopped playing with the Barbie missing an arm and a leg. Looking up she grinned at him "there's been a little change of plan, we can't go on the long drive tonight." The look on Mercy's face broke Charley's heart, Mercy almost started crying when Donway scooped her up and hushed her "no tears sunshine, you going to stay with Miss Charley tonight and we'll be on our way tomorrow"

"Like a sleepover?" Mercy said happily

"Yes" Donway said glancing at the smiling Charley "exactly like a sleepover."

"Thank you daddy" Mercy said hugging him tight

"Who else do you thank?"

Mercy turned to Charley "thank you Miss Charley" she smiled

"Now" Donway set her down "you need to promise me you'll be a good girl for Miss Charley" Mercy nodded eagerly holding up her pinkie. Donway hooked his pinkie around hers. "Good girl" he hugged her once more "love you sunshine"

"love you too daddy"

"I'll be back as soon as I can" and with that he left, Mercy watched him go holding the broken Barbie tightly.

Charley watched her for a moment wondering how she was going to react to her three furry house guests.


	3. The Guys

Thank you to DinoDragonMaster for your lovely review.

Chapter 3

Charley didn't have to wait long for her 3 tailed men to come bursting in. Charley had only taken her eye off Mercy for a second. Now she was gone! A chill ran up her spine. Vinnie, who had been physically moving her clothing looking for grab marks, and Throttle calmly yet loudly asking question, over Vinnies threats to the departed Donway.

"SHUT IT!" she shouted, two bros immediately stilled. Charley listened and looked wildly around for Mercy.

Modo however had hung back, his good eye had just catching movement. He had been scanning the garage for any change or left objects that could conceal explosives. As he moved around he picked up a third sent, it was fainter, and had moved quickly. He followed it carefully, but it was hard to pin point.

"Well done you lunkheads" she said seriously, detangling herself from Vinnies arms and tail, "you've-"

"Sorry Charley Girl," Throttle interrupted "we could only see you some of the time, that door is only covered by the outside."

Modo stopped his tracking "err… Who have we scared Charley Ma'am?" he asked just registering a rustle coming from the rag pile, a new smell had entered the air. An unpleasant smell Modo recognised as ammonia, suddenly things slipped into place in his mind. A charming man with a gun, no dangerous vibes but looked tired… he has a child "boy or girl?" Modo murmured quietly, he heard the faintest whimper.

"What's that big guy?" Throttle asked

Modo turned and looked at Charley "boy or girl?"

"Girl, her names Mercy" Charley said walking over to him. Modo gestured to the oily rags, then backed away

"Come on bros lets go get some food," Modo said using his big arms to steer them out of the garage

"Now wait just a second-" Vinnie started to protest

"Now Vincent" Modo growled leaving no room for argument, physically pushing Vinnie out the door. Throttle had had the good sense to move, waving goodbye to Charley. Modo turned just before closing the door he called "see you later Charley ma'am"

With the mice gone charley pulled away the rags. Mercy sat there looking up at her wide eyed, like a dear in the head lights. She shook slightly, sucking her thumb revealing for the first time the cast on her arm. Charley felt anger flair up inside her. Mercy looked so helpless and innocent, Charley scooped her up holding her close. Kicking rags over the small puddle on the floor.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up, then we can see what we have in the fridge, ok?" Charley smiled, Mercy nodded not taking her thumb out her mouth. As Charley carried her upstairs the little girl gripped her tighter burying her face in Charleys shoulder, refusing to look up until they had reached the bathroom.

Charley ran a warm shallow bubble bath, Mercy sat on the toilet seat lid swinging her legs happily, all the fear from earlier gone as she brushed the Barbie's short hair. Only putting the Barbie down when Charley pulled off her rain coat and dirty top. Charley was sickened by the angry black and green bruises on Mercy's back and stomach.

Mercy laughed loud and happy while Charley lifted her into the bath.

* * *

"Ok Modo explain" Vinnie snapped through his intercom the moment they were on the road.

"He had a kid" Modo said "and for some reason he left her with Charley"

"That explains the third scent" Throttle said

"Ya pick up anything else?" Modo asked

"Ammonia" Throttle said reving his engine "Little thing was scared"

"Yep, poor girl was terrified" Modo said, the whimper still in his mind. "After all the noise we made, she hid under the dirty rags."

"But kids love me" Vinnie argued

"Ya maybe, when you're not threatening their fathers six ways from Sunday" Throttle chuckled before turning serious "Modo bro, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Daddy's about to go on the run with the little lady" Modo confirmed "got in deep with some bad people is my guess, explains the gun, the shifty behaviour and the desperate need for a different car"

"Add a little girl to the mix, you got a desperate man" Vinnie added. They rode in silence for a while before Vinnie broke it again "I think I got some making up to do"

"Ya Charley Girl wasn't happy"

"I aint talking about Charley Girl" Vinnie said mysteriously turning down a side street, his bros followed curiously. Vinnie parked outside a 24/7 superstore, one which didn't care about their helmets. "I'm talking about our newest little lady" he smiled "Either of you spot a suitcase for the girl?"

"Mercy," Modo added

"I aint suggested something bad bro" Vinnie said defensively "besides I though you loved kids?"

Modo flicked him "It's her name smart guy. Mercy."

"Mercy. Huh. Cute name" Throttle said absentmindedly watching a girl with a multi coloured pixie hair cut walk past reading a newspaper "so what's the plan Vin man?"

"I think a little girl needs some toys, clothes and sweet from her new favourite uncles."

* * *

Bath time had been a fun affair full of bubble beards and spikey hair. Charley was soaked. After wrapping Mercy in her fluffy dressing gown, she left her on her bed while she slipped back into the bathroom. She quickly changed, not wanting to wear 3 outfit in one day she threw on her long lilac pj bottoms and a long t shirt with a sleeping teddy bear on.

"Right little one" Charley said returning to Mercy "Your clothes won't be dry for a while so you can wear that for now."

"Yay" Mercy cheered snuggling herself deeper into the dressing gown. Charley laughed

"Hungry sweetheart?" Charley asked Mercy nodded and reached her arms up indicating she wanted to be carried. Charley obliged and settled her on her hip, "Let's go see what's in the kitchen"

Half way down the steps Charley froze. The bros stood in one corner of the darkened living room, with cheeky grins on their faces, their eyes almost glowing in the shadows. In the middle of the living room a large pillow and blanket fort had been constructed, complete with entry tunnel and fairy lights. Ribbons were also strung up near the entrance casting rainbow shadows on the walls and floor. Charley's heart soared. She rocked Mercy slightly, who had had her face buried in the dressing gown ever since she spotted the stairs.

"Hay Mercy" she whispered "My friends have a surprise for you" but Mercy refused to look up until Charley had finished descending the steps. "Hay Mercy" she tried again "look up"

Mercy did, her gasp was the sweetest thing Modo had ever hears. She looked at the fort like it was a fairy castle, of hopes and dreams. With wonder, only a child was capable of.

Throttle took slow deliberate steps forward. "We're sorry we scared you earlier" Mercy went shy again, sucking her good thumb. "So we decided to build a safe place fit for a Little Princess."


	4. Good Night

Thank you too Onyx13, Ladydaisys and Neasfilarion for your very lovely reviews

Chapter 4

Little Mercy need no encouragement from Charley, practically jumping out of her arms. Mercy scampered over to the tent. Still chewing her finger, she looked up at Throttle in awe. Throttle squatted down so he was eye level opening the tent flap for her "go on" he encouraged.

Mercy entered, her finger falling from her mouth. The sheets were held up by brooms and soft lighted lamps, fairy lights of all colours twinkled above her. The ground was covered with soft sofa cushions and beanbags. Blankets with happy rabbits and flowers on covered the coffee table, which was laden with bags and boxes of gifts. The T.V had somehow also fit, paused in an episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Mercy giggled, throwing herself on to a bean bag she laughed out loud.

"knock knock" Charley called "May I come in?"

Mercy ungracefully slid off the beanbag and ran to the entrance "Password" she demanded

Charley played along "Do I get a hint?"

"Strawberries" Mercy called

"Strawberries" Charley said "is the password red?"

"No silly" Mercy said peeking out "Strawberries is the password"

Charley smiled and entered the tent, she couldn't stop her gasp after all this time, they still surprised her. and they had definably pulled out all the stops on this one. She took a seat on the sofa watching Mercy guard the entrance.

Outside the tent Throttle took a step forward, "me first?" he asked his bros.

"You are the fearless leader" Vinnie smiled

"ok then" he crouched again, his knuckle tapped the floor. "Knock knock" he called "room for a few more?" he heard Charley murmur something to Mercy

"Password" Charley called

"Strawberries" Throttle said smiling, to his surprise Mercy pulled the entrance open. The hood of the dressing gown had fallen, for the first time he could see her face. Her hair was still damp from her bath, a small cut on her forehead disappearing underneath the currently dark blonde hair. Her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen, the shone through the dark black and green bruises surrounding them. She was sucking the thumb of her broken arm; Throttle could just see the white cast under the robe. Her thumb couldn't hide her split lip or missing tooth. Throttles blood boiled he was glad his glasses hid most of his emotions. He couldn't however stop his tail flicking angrily. "Hay Modo," he called over his shoulder "take 5 before coming in"

He could feel the big fellers anger, Modo stalked away to Little Hos.

"is he ok?" Mercy asked breaking the silence

"Who Modo" Throttle smiled "Ya he's fine"

"Then why'd you send him away?"

The innocent look on Mercy's face melted all anger in Throttle "Don't worry little one he'll be back. Now" he glanced over her shoulder "May we come in?"

Mercy nodded grabbing his hand with her good one. She pulled him inside to where Charley was sitting, Charley smiled at the sight. The tent wasn't quite high enough for the mouse to stand, it was a pretty picture watching him almost gorilla crawl on one arm as Mercy led him in.

"Hay what about me?" Came Vinnies voice from outside. Once Throttle was seated Mercy went and pulled Vinnie in the same way. The white mouse was seated on one of the beanbags, Mercy stood in front of him with a thoughtful expression

"Why do you have metal on you face?" she asked him "is it the same as my arm?" she waved her cast in the air.

"Something like that sweetheart" Vinnie said with a smile

"It's prettier than mine" Mercy said sweetly, then declared "I'm Mercy, who are you?"

"My names Vincent, but my bros call me Vinnie"

"Can I call you Vinnie?"

"Sure thing sweetheart"

"Can Charley call you Vinnie?"

"Course she can, why'd you ask?"

"Because we're girls" Mercy said like it was obvious, then losing interest in Vinnie she wondered over to Throttle, fascinated by his tail she began to try and catch it. Throttle laughed keeping it just out her reach,

"What's your name?" Mercy asked

"Throttle"

"Why do you have a tail Throttle" she asked

"Curious little thing aren't you" he smiled bringing his tail down and tapped her nose.

"Daddy says curiosity killed the cat" Mercy said thoughtfully "But we don't have a cat"

Climbing over Throttle, Mercy settled again on Charleys lap. Leaning up she whispered "why are they so hairy?" in her ear.

Throttle and Vinnie chuckled

"Well you see," Charley began "These bros are from a different planet. They are aliens who fell from the sky and now live here on Earth. They come from Mars, and here they are known as the Biker Mice from Mars"

"Wow" Mercy breathed, with a shy smile she whispered "are they soft?"

"Come over here and see" Throttle fake whispered. Mercy went shy again biting her index finger like she was having a complicated debate in her head. With more care this time she moved onto Throttles lap. Reaching hesitantly up to touch his muzzle. Throttle stayed completely still. Her fingers brushed his fur and her hand snapped back with a giggle. More bravely she reached out again. Her fingers stroked the fur on his muzzle, with surprising gentleness she caressed his face. Finding him very soft and warm her exploration moved to his chest. She ran her fingers through his fur with fascination.

A cough brought their attention to Modo, the gentle giant looked even bigger in the door way. He sheepishly moved from foot to foot. "I'd like to apologise to the little lady for my disappearance."

Mercy slipped off Throttles lap, and trotted over to Modo. He knelt and still dwarfed her, that didn't stop Mercy reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's ok, I'm glad you are ok"

The sight melted everyone's heart.

Modo carried Mercy in, he sat near the T.V with Mercy on his knee. "I got you a little present" Modo said grabbing a bag off the table. Mercy giggled with glee looking into the bag, as Modo withdrew a light blue dress. "I hope it fits" he said "I didn't know your size"

"It's very pretty" Mercy said taking the dress "what do you think Miss Charley"

"Beautiful, do you want to try it on?"

Mercy nodded so vigorously it was almost a head bang.

Modo had bought Mercy 3 dresses, one light blue, one pink and her favourite was the soft yellow one, completed with the white cardigan decorated with sunflowers, (one sleeve rolled up for her cast which Vinnie had plans for) and white tights.

Throttle had bought her "sweets for the Sweet" as he put it, handing her a large multi-coloured lolly pop. Charley quickly banned it from being eaten before dinner. Throttle also got her some colouring books and crayons. Charley was glad she had a camera when later that evening she snapped a picture of all three mice sitting around the coffee table, Modo and Vinnie mid competition of who could draw better, and Mercy on Throttles knee. He was helping her colour in a picture of three bears playing in field of flowers. His tail holding a crayon out to Mercy.

And then there was Vinnies pièce de résistance, as under stated as the mouse was himself; Vinnie had almost bought the entire toy store. Providing Mercy with an impressive beanie baby collection, Charley was sure he had just walked around with a trolley putting all soft things in, as long as they weren't fish related. The look of pride that crossed his face when Mercy asked him to help her sorted them by colour then by cuteness. Mercy's favourite out of them was the gecko who changed colour in the light.

The second snap shot Charley took was the 'Biker Mice Tea Party' this picture would be hidden until Carbine came for a visit a few months later, who decide to keep it for blackmail purposes.

The third was of Vinnie and Mercy asleep surrounded by the extensive toy collection. His tail wrapped around her waist, his arms cradling her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Her face buried in his fur, one hand clutching it tightly.

Unfortunately, the mistiming of Mercy's nap meant they had a very curious and active 3-year-old, constantly slipping away from them. One moment she was sitting with the bros, the next she was climbing on to the bikes. There was even a heart stopping moment when Vinnie accidentally locked her in the toilet, it took Modo almost 20 minutes to calm her down. Which led to movie night being changed, and Mercy sitting between a protective Modo and a sorry Vinnie while The Lion King played in the tent. Vinnie was lucky Mercy didn't or couldn't hold grudges and soon was absentmindedly holding the tip of his tail.

Charley had drifted off in the arm chair shortly after the film started. She was woken by a loud crash from the garage and out of tune singing. To this day Charley never found out who's idea it was to recreate several scenes from the Lion King, but she walked in on Vinnie holding Mercy aloft, while Modo and Throttle bowed beneath. And she just knew she was in for days of Lion King references.

It was nearly 10pm when Charley convinced everyone it was time for bed. Mercy let Modo take her from Vinnie back to the tent though the sheets they could hear Modo reading her a bedtime story.

"once upon a time" Modo began "in a land far far away..."

"Well as days go, this one has been a nice kind of strange" Charley said, she Throttle and Vinnie were in the kitchen.

"Ya" Throttle agreed "nice to have a change of pace"

"And not have my walls kicked in" Charley smiled "You guys are very good with her"

"Well sweetheart kids are everything" Vinnie said smiling but there was sadness in his eyes "It's a Martians duty to protect the young."

"The war didn't help Charley-Girl" Throttle continued "A lot of losses there,"

"And that's not the worst part," Vinnie added "one way the old stink fish kept the population down was by poisoning the water. Bio terrorism to the max" Vinnie angrily punched his palm

Noticing Charleys mild confusion Throttle continued "Birth control in the water Charley Girl, threw the whole population out of whack, we still got out best scientist working on a cure"

"How awful" Charley said.

"Ya well how's we go into that another time" Modo said exiting the tent, Mercy curled up in his arms asleep. "Right now we got ourselves a little one to guard" he re-entered the tent

"He's right, this aint no way to end the evening," Throttle said "Vinnie—on second thoughts Charley pick a film with not too many explosions, Vin and I will make Coco and meet you inside"

The rest of the night was spent in peace Mercy was curled upon Modos lap, the big feller himself had drifted off shortly after his coco. Vinnie was on the floor using the last of his energy colouring in Mercy's cast, the last surprise the white mouse had for her. Charley was spread out under the T.V, Throttle had thrown a blanket over her before he settled himself next to the entrance.

The scene before him made him forget all the pain and suffering he and his bros had endured even if it was just for one night.

For one night, he slept soundly without his blazer near.


	5. Goodbye

**Thank you everyone who reviewed you're wonderful people.**

Chapter 5

It was a raining heavily when the mouse woke the next morning. Modo jumped when he noticed Mercy wasn't in his arms, but calmed when he spotted her playing with her beanie babies. His tail still wrapped around her waist preventing her from straying too far.

It was a sad day.

Mercy spent most of the morning attached to Modos hip, his metal arm cradling her. Mercy sucking her finger again, Modo wondered if that was going to be a lifelong habit. They had decided on pancakes for breakfast, Mercy laughed when ever Vinnie failed to flip a pancake.

It was 11am when Donway called to say he was on his way.

Many cuddles kisses and games later, the bros once again hid in the back office. As soon as Donway had entered Mercy had ran to him calling "daddy" he picked her up and held her close.

It was obvious Donway as in a rush as he paid Charley. All of Mercy's gifts where bundled into the boot, only the Gecko was safe in Mercy's grip. The bros were pleased with the way Donway handled Mercy like the precious thing she was. They had more respect for the man now Charley had explained everything.

Once Mercy was strapped safely in her car seat in the back, Donway paid Charley, hugged her and left.

The mice rushed out to the window. Catching a last glimpse of Mercy waving goodbye.

"Here" Charley said softly, pushing pieces of folded paper on to each of the guys palms. "Mercy asked me to give you these as a thank you." Charley lifted hers showing them a child's drawing of her and Mercy on a pirate ship. Charley had a white foam beard.

Modos picture was of the grey mouse dressed in knight's armour in the process of rescuing princess Mercy from a tower. She was wearing the blue dress and holding a sun flower. He was wielding a sword attacking what could only be a snake with wings. He held the picture tight _be good little princess_ he thought

Throttles picture was of him and Mercy in a field, one of his hands was holding hers as he showed her how to draw the sunflower he clutched in his tail.

Vinnies picture was a tea party with a few of the beanie babies, Mercy's favourite gecko was next to her, he was on the other side holding a very large tea pot, with a sunflower on it.

They would laugh and joke about it later but right now in their hearts, they knew they would never see her again.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh how wrong hearts can be….


End file.
